The present invention relates generally to booklets and more particularly to a combined hotel room key holder and booklet containing hotel information and advertising of goods and services.
A guest checking into a hotel is provided with a key and oftentimes is also provided with printed matter containing information on the hotel's facilities and services. When the hotel guest is provided with a separate key and separate printed matter, this gives him two separate, discreet objects to hold onto and keep track of, and this can sometimes be inconvenient. Recently, for security purposes, the hotel key does not have imprinted the hotel room number thereon, but, rather, the room number is written on a separate sheet of paper given to the hotel guest, and this constitutes another item which the guest must keep track of.
Hotel guests include a large percentage of business travelers, and these constitute a disproportionate number of persons whose income level is substantially higher than average and who include the pacesetters and trendsetters in the acquisition of goods and services. Because of the demographics relating to these hotel guests, as a group they represent an unusually desirable category to whom goods and services should be advertised.